findlefandomcom-20200214-history
A Gift for a Dreamer part 2
Session 38 The cabin is approached by a column of fifty Inquisition paladins, spears and banners fluttering in the spring wind. Four winged cambrians circle the cabin hundreds of feet above them. Leading the troops, flanked by mighty winged devils, are the lord inquisitor Var'izan and a frightening kyton devil. The small army comes to a halt as they near the cabin. The kyton moves forward shouting in a supernaturally loud voice. Kyton Gatekeeper "Behold the end of this chase mortal! One chance to parley with the left hand of Azogun! Come forth that blood may not be spilled this morning!" The kyton doesn't even get a chance to finish its speech before Dael launches a volley of arrows from the rooftop. Var'izan signals the troops to attack as hellish black chains whirl around the wounded devil. Halafas moves forward like a column of smoke, sending a dozen terrified inquisitors fleeing down the mountain. Shalazar's small army of elf skeletons clash with the inquisition lines as he and Illiaph take to the air to combat the winged devils. Rays of fire and frost arc over the battlefield as Var'izan and Dael exchange arrows. Halafas is laid out by a barrage of Var'izan's poisonous arrows and falls at the feet of Marcelyina who barely manages to keep her allies on their feet. The party's luck seems to be against them as weapons fly out of their hands, pistols misfire and spells are quashed as they are cast. The battle turns against the party as inquisitors fire volley after volley of crossbow bolts into Shalazar. The armoured knights rally around the kyton shouting to protect the gatekeeper. Alistyre quickly manages to polymorph the bloodied necromancer into a tyranosaurus rex. The battle turns in their favour as Shalazar's animal instict takes over. His new reptilian form shreds the kyton devil and several inquisitors disappear down the massive reptiles throat. The remainder of the army are scattered by his whipping tail and Halafas' fearful arura. Var'izan fly's up to the cambrians who have until now, not engaged the party. They release a shower of searing rays on the airborne Jamlamin and Illiaph, crippling Jamlamin who falls several hundred feet hitting the ground with a bone cracking thud. Dael's sharpshooter abilities allow her to easily hit the target from an outrageous distance. The erinyes falls through the sky, landing near Jamlamin in a similar snowy crater. The cambrians scatter, fleeing back to the Tarterun portal. The party let out a sigh of relief. They barely held it together through this battle. As Illiaph approaches the crippled Var'izan, he feels a familiar rush of power. His pact with the faerie queen has been sealed with the blood of the erinyes. He executes the grand inquisitor with a blast of eldritch fey energy. They take a short rest to mend their wounds but are alarmed as the morning progresses and the Tartarun portal remains, looming over the valley meadows. They know that Parun is being held there and while he is, luck will continue to bleed out of the lands of Findle and into the hands of Azogun. EXP and Journal